1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display include a plural pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer and the organic light emitting diode display includes an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer.
One of the pair of field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electrical signal and the electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signal into an optical signal, thereby displaying an image.
The display device uses a thin film transistor (TFT) which is a three terminal element as the switching device and includes signal lines, such as a gate line which transfers a scanning signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line for transferring a signal to be applied to a pixel electrode.
Meanwhile, as an area of the display device is increased, an oxide semiconductor technology for realizing high speed driving has been researched and a method for reducing resistance of the signal line has been researched. In particular, to reduce the resistance of the signal line, a main wiring layer may be made of materials such as copper or copper alloy. In this case, porous metal oxide is formed between the main wiring layer and a passivation layer covering the main wiring layer and thus reliability of a device may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.